Prequel of Alice Cullen
by MelawenSirfalas
Summary: This story begins when Alice is still a child. Some weird things are going on and she and her sister have to flee. Read what happens to them and how Alice eventually ends up in the asslyum. And of course how she ends up at the Cullen's with her love.


Looking back, it was never easy. I was a happy little girl, my family was lovable and I was adored as I adored them. Though everything changed when I was just six years old…

I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi and my name? Mary Alice Brandon. I was very tiny and slender with long black hair which my mom used to braid every day. I had one little sister, Cynthia, she was 2 years younger than me and she was even tinier than I was.

"Alice? Mary Alice Brandon! Come over here right now!"Ugh my mom was such a rip of once in a while.. "Yes mom! I'm coming!" next to her I saw my little sister, she looks a lot like me, long black hair and her face had the same pixie like features, a slight difference were her big brown eyes, they seemed to flood so often.. "Mommy!" she wailed "Alice tricked me again!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, my mom looked down on me and asked; "Well Alice, what would you like to say to your sister" I sighed again "I'll play nice Cynthia! Just stop wailing please.." "I am not wailing! You not play nice!" Ughh should've seen that coming.. "Yeah, yeah, come on Cynthia" and I yanked her away from behind her mother's skirt and almost pushed her in the fireplace. "Alice! You're hurting me!" "Don't be a baby, tantrums Cynth!" "But.." "No buts! Get ready already!" sometimes it was hard to have some patience with my little sister, she could be such a pain! "Ready for what Alice?" she asked. I groaned "C'mon Cynth, I already told you!" I tapped impatiently on the wooden dinner table. "But Alice, you're six years old! How do you think any of the grownups will believe you?" she looked at me in surprise "Stop whining Cynthia! Sjeez you're such a crybaby!" "I don't want to go away!" o please, don't start whining, again! I pulled her toward the backdoor and I continued "Soon mommy will be gone, too" and there, I did it again, Cynthia threw a huge tantrum, lucky for me I already pulled her out the house toward out peaceful secret spot between the trees, I sighed, what was I supposed to do then?

I looked up and pulled myself together and I saw the rooftop of our little cottage rising above the trees, I sighed again. It's hard to leave everything you loved, I took Cynthia to our secret meadow, it was a small meadow which was fully covered by wild flowers and it smelled like summer. It felt like summer, too, since the temperature reached twenty seven degrees. The meadow was so small that it only offered space to me and my sister. She started whining again. "Please Cynth! I told you, mom is going to find out soon and she'll send us away. I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell her" she looked up to me with her big brown eyes, it was funny to see a small version of myself in my little sister, though her features were less pixy like and her hair was a few inches shorter than mine. Now it was her turn to sigh she rolled her eyes and said "Alice, why don't you just tell her already!" I grumbled. "Guess you pointed that out to me yourself?" "Did I?" she sounded surprised. "C'mon Cynth, didn't you just told me I'm only six years old? Besides, you are the only one that knows my secret, you may never tell mommy" my face turned in shock before I could finish my sentence, "What's wrong Alice?" I saw the horrorstruck reflect in her eyes as she patted my face. I thought it quickly over and glanced toward our little cottage, it only took a few seconds before I felt the nausea spread through me. "Come on Cynth! No time to loose, we can tell mommy we saw them on the other side of the river!" Cynthia looked at me with a thought full look, "We stick together no matter what happens Alice" I must've been pulled away in my own thoughts, I noticed Cynthia again when she yanked my long black skirt "Uhh whatever you say sis, come on, let's go, and remember what I told you." She seemed okay with that, and she seeped back to her own thoughts. I grabbed her hand and towed her back to the cottage, I rushed through the flowerbeds since that route was the shortest. Good thing my mom didn't see me doing that, I shrugged, whatever, as if there is time for her to notice.. I watched the sunstick as Cynth and I called our homemade clock in the backyard, it was about an hour after noon, I thought back to my last dream and tried to remember how the stick was smashed. I tried to remember what time that must've happened. I gestured toward the old well, and whispered "It was there Cynth, I can still feel it" I shivered. Her eyes widened, she didn't speak but her expression was easy to read. Fear.

I broke through the door, or I tried, since the door was still heavier than I was, it just got me another bruise. I heard the muffled voice of my mother, "Alice, have some patience! It's a good thing you're not 200 pounds!" I wrinkled my nose, I wasn't paying attention to the sharp tone in my mother's words. "Mom, is there something on fire? I smell something parching!" I asked urgently "Alice, what are you talking about?" she sounded confused. I remembered in shock that it must've been my memory. "Mom.." I whispered "Mary Alice Brandon, stop it now! Nothing is on fire, please take you sister out and don't forget to feed the chickens" her voice now became stern and a little irritated. "But mom!" I shot a pleading gaze toward her. She gave me a sharp look. "We saw them!" I managed to choke out. "You saw who, Alice?" her voice was concerned at once. "The bad ones" I whispered, and I told her the dream I had, and I tried to project it in the real world we live in. I couldn't be sure, but most of my dreams seemed to have a true core, sometimes my day is just a reflection of the dream I had the night before. I surely hope this dream wouldn't betray me like that.

The men and women I saw were dressed in pitch black robes and they held out torches. That must've explained the parching smell. The folks in my dream looked grim and were discussing something, strategy maybe? It must've looked like I was in agony, my mom started to shake me and she looked startled. "Alice! Tell me! What did you see?" I was a little dazed, I tried to remember every detail, as I realized that my mother looked more in shock than I had ever seen her.

" Alice… This, what you are telling me… You didn't see them, yet, did you?" her voice came out as a mixture of fear and concern. I decided to tell her the truth, Cynthia still held my hand and squeezed it tightly, fear was all over her expression. When I told mom what kind of dreams I usually had and what I saw coming, her expression went wild. I cringed, her expression was even more fearsome than Cynthia's had been..

After I told my mom everything, all went very fast, she pushed Cynthia out to collect a few clothes for both me and herself, she sent me to the kitchen for some food "on the road" as she said


End file.
